respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shockwave Grenade
for 15 grenades |Type of Gadget? = Offensive gadget |Description = "These grenades stick to the wall and eliminate your enemies with a powerful blast" |Ability? = Sticks to any wall, floor or solid object. Then explodes and emits a deadly shockwave |Activation Time? = Hits Wall: 2 seconds In Air: 2 seconds Hits Player: Instant |Level Prerequisites? = Level 8|Effect Lasts For? = instant|Duration Time? = instantly after explosion|currency = Gold}} ShockwaveGrenade.jpg|Shockwave Grenade In Menu. SG1.jpg|Throwing The Shockwave Grenade. SG2.jpg|Exploding Shockwave Grenade. SG3.jpg|Shockwave Caused By The Shockwave Grenade. SG4.jpg|As Described, It Sticks To The Wall (Or Floor)! SG5.jpg|A Victim Got Caught In The Blast Of The Shockwave. The Shockwave Grenade is a Gadget introduced during the Earth Day Update. At the cost of , you will get 15 grenades per purchase. What makes this grenade different from the others is that it sticks to any wall, floor or solid object and will explode instantly when it sticks to an enemy. Appearance It looks like a big round version of the classic Hand Grenades, green and yellow in color, plus some holes that emits blue light. AtomDrome symbol can be seen on the top of it. Strategy Just like its cool-looking appearance, it is also powerful to use too! Use it like a grenade, but keep in mind that this Gadget does not bounce on floor and walls, instead it will stick to it. When thrown, you have two seconds to run from it to escape from the soon to come shockwave blast. The closer a player to the denser layer of the shockwave blast, the deadlier it is. It is good against a camping player, as it shows no time like other grenades. They will only realize it when they got hit by the wave of shockwave emitted. Against a player that goes with Run And Gun tactic, it requires a lot of practice. Note!!! If you ever manage to directly throw it on opponent's body, it will explode on impact, thus killing him. Since it's an explosive Gadget its damage can be reduced by Armors like Anti-Explosive Pack, Red/Black Hero Armor, Biker Vest, S.F. Vest. Remember, it would never bounce; and if the grenade lands on an enemy, it will immediately explode. Overall, a deadly Gadget to use. Practices are important so each throw will count. Counter guide Don't like this gadget? Click here to learn how to counter it! Trivia * This Gadget is not an energy-based Gadget, even though its explosion looks almost like Energy Grenade, thus making it very similar to the Shockwave Launcher, whether the gun doesn't count as an energy-based weapon. * If this Gadget is thrown to other players and hit them directly on the body, it is most likely to be one confirmed kill, due to fact it can kill a 35% Health Armor by direct contact. ** After 3.0.0 Update, its power (damage) was lowered. Now, it is as powerful as Thumper's damage at direct impact. * It's the first official Gadget which is made by AtomDrome. * This Gadget is now an explosive, which means its damage will be reduced by any armors that can reduced explosives. *Its the first grenade to use a sticky adhesive similar to other adhesive grenades in other game franchises such as the Plasma Grenade from Halo and the Semtex from Call of Duty. Video Category:Gadgets Category:Grenades Category:Offensive Gadgets Category:Explosives Category:Gold Gadgets Category:Explosives Gadgets Category:AtomDrome Equipments